1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerator which can set an operational condition according to environmental conditions and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator includes a storage room in which food is stored at low temperature. The refrigerator includes a cooling cycle to supply cool air to the storage room. The cooling cycle includes a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator.
The refrigerator is widely used throughout the world. Operational conditions of the refrigerator, such as a temperature range in the storage room, may vary according to the nation where the refrigerator is used.